My Dear Dracula
by bixlu lover
Summary: A collection of Halloween one shots for a few different couples. NaLi, LaLu, BixLu, and finally LoLu
1. Preview

I have a collection of Halloween one shots for a few different couples that I will be posting on All Hallows Eve. Here is a little teaser for you until then.

Late in the evening on Halloween - "hold still" He seems almost like a vampire as his lips moved toward her neck... He pushed her up against a tree trunk and reaches for her neck. "I can't stop myself" …...his face moved slowly towards her bared skin. "You don't need to say anything when I know you're enjoying it." he whispered huskily in her ear. …..."When you moan and sigh like that it sets me on fire." He nipped lightly at her neck. "Do you mind if I have another taste?"


	2. NaLi -

**A/N: Here is the first of the four Halloween fics that I will post over the course of the day today. First up we have Natsu and Lisanna. At teh end of the story there will be a teaser for the next release. Please read and enjoy ^-^ Happy Halloween my wicked ones!**

* * *

 **My Darling Dracula –** Natsu x Lisanna

It was Halloween and countless stars sparkled brightly in the sky overhead. Though the party had already ended, I was still wearing my costume in the guild's kitchen. I was carefully preparing some treats to give out to the children in the town. 'This is how I do it, right?' I glanced at the Halloween recipe every now and again as I simmered the strawberry jam on the stove. Natsu had been helping me prepare the ingredients and now he spoke again.

"Lis, you should probably try tasting it soon, right?"

"Yeah, probably."

I scooped up some of the jam from the pot with a spoon and carefully put it in my mouth. 'Hmm. I think it needs to simmer a bit longer.' I stood there thoughtfully with the spoon pressed against my lips and suddenly Natsu laughed softly.

"Lisanna."

"Hmm?"

At the sound of my name I turned in Natsu's direction. He was standing right next to me, and he moved his face closer to place a soft kiss against the corner of my lips. 'Oh!' A warm blush crept up my face.

"You had jam on you."

Natsu smiled brightly at me as he spoke, and I realized that there was some jam on the corner of his mouth too. 'Gosh, you're so cute sometimes Natsu.'

"You have jam on you too, you know."

I smiled up at him as I reached out to wipe the jam from his mouth but he caught my wrist halfway there, and pressed a kiss against my fingers.

"Not like that Lis. Why not use your lips, like I did?"

His whisper was syrupy sweet, his gaze intense and hopeful and I felt giggles welling up inside me as I took in the expression on his face.

"What if I don't want to?"

I tried to hide my smile, pressing me lips together in a mock-pout as I dropped my gaze a little. Natsu placed his hand on the kitchen counter, hemming me in and gave me an impish grin.

"Well then, until you do...I guess i'll just have to eat you all up."

'wait, what's that supposed to mean?' The jam was still smeared on the corner of his mouth as he smirked at me, and then he kissed me gently.

"Nnnn-Natsu..."

"Lisanna, I don't think you even noticed, but you've got jam on you here too."

Natsu's voice was a soft murmur between kisses, as his hand slid slowly down to caress my breasts. I widened my eyes with a start as I looked down and saw that there was jam on my skin, just above the hemline of my costumes corset.

"Whoops..."

I reached down to wipe it away, but Natsu caught hold of my hand. I pouted up at him and he smiled mischievously at me again.

"Hold still. I'll get it for you."

He leaned down, pressing his mouth against my skin. Natsu licked and nibbled softly, his mouth warm and tender against my skin as he suckled the jam away.

"Natsu...someone might come in..."

My body was quivering in response to his warm kisses, but I couldn't relax. Natsu lifted his head, licking the jam away from his lips at last, and gave me a roguish smile.

"That jam sure is sweet, but I think you taste sweeter. Hey you're blushing."

"No I'm not..."

Natsu wrapped his arms around me, is lips moving towards mine for another kiss. I laughed nervously as I turned me face away, still worried that someone might come in. Natsu caught my cheeks gently in his hands, turning my face back towards him out eyes met.

"C'mon Lis. It's okay, really. No one's around the guild at this hour."

Natsu lowered his lips to my neck, his teeth nipping gently at my skin. The sensation was both painful and sweet all at once, and I gasped softly. I could feel warmth spreading through my body from his gentle bites. I leaned back against the kitchen bench, and my hand knocked the recipe book onto the floor. I glanced down and realized it had landed open on a page with a picture of a vampire. 'Natsu, you seem almost like a vampire right now.'

"Ahh. Lisanna, you're so sweet and delicious."

'what would it be like if you really were a vampire?' I giggle internally at my own musings.

"Do you mind if I have another taste?"

Natsu gazed at me with his big, sweet eyes and I nodded helplessly. ' I don't think I could deny you anything.' My heart was pounding and I closed my eyes and gave myself over to his kisses...

* * *

 **A/N: Next time -** His smile turned mischievous and he leaned closer. Leo reached out, unlacing the ribbon ties on my night gown, parting the fabric. A moment later he lowered his head to the swell of my breasts, his warm lips against my skin. I made a noise that was half moan; half sigh and Leo reached up and gently caressed my neck.

 **Oh. Who could be celebrating Halloween next. ^-^**


	3. LoLu

**A/N: I hope you all are enjoying your all hallows eve. Here is another story for your reading pleasure!**

* * *

 **My Darling Dracula** \- Loke/Leo x Lucy

It was Halloween and I could hear the distant sound of the clock tower chiming midnight. 'How did it get so late?' I yawn, stretching my arms above my head as I pad towards my room. 'I should really get to bed.' I sighed and undid the tie holding up my hair, letting it fall in golden waves down my back. As I ran my hands through my hair, combing it with my fingers there was a soft knock on my door.

"Just a moment!"

I shouted as I hurried across my apartment to the door, pulling it open to find Loke standing there grinning like the cat that at the canary at me.

"Trick or treat?"

"What?"

"Tonight's Halloween, ya know, and Mira said that you had made a treat for me."

I blinked up at him in surprise at his unexpected words.

"I'm sorry, I didn't make anything."

"Huh? That's odd...oh well. Can I come in at least?"

I stepped aside inviting Leo into my home as my mind mulled over his words. 'Why would Mira tell Leo that I was making something special for him? I mean, we never even really talked about Halloween' I stared at Leo curiously. He reached out and caught my hands in his, grinning at me.

"I'm kind of sad there's no treats...but then again I do get to trick you, like this."

My heart skipped a beat as I watched his expression. A moment later he picked me up in his arms and carried me towards the bed.

"Loke!"

I can't help but think that this is all a little too convenient and begin to wonder if he had been bluffing earlier. Leo lay me down on the bed and as he knelt beside me, I pouted up at him.

"That was a lie wasn't it? About Mira?"

Leo paused where he was, his smile fading as he gazed down at me but suddenly he was smiling brightly again and he was looking entirely too self-satisfied.

"Did you figure me out? Oh well, too late. I already said 'Trick or Treat,' after all."

Before I could object he pressed his lips against mine in a soft, sweet kiss. I tried to hide my smile as I returned his kiss. 'Did you lie just to get into my bed? You didn't have to do that stupid lion. I'd of let you in.' I parted my lips, sighing softly into his mouth and his tongue traced gently along the bow of my lips. Slowly he pulled back, his eyes lingering on mine, a soft sigh escaping him.

"Ahh, I completely lose my cool when I'm with you. I can't even tell a decent lie like that."

"What do you mean?"

"I dunno, I just…I can't say something like 'I really wanted to kiss you all of a sudden,' can I? It's too embarrassing."

Loke's face lit up with a rose blush as he spoke. The smile he gave me was unusually awkward for the former playboy.

"But I-I'm really serious about you, you know that, right?"

I felt a burst of warmth and happiness flood through me at his sweet, honest words. I never thought Leo could get embarrassed about anything. There was something so sweet about him like that, and I spoke before I'd even stopped to think.

"Loke, you're adorable."

Leo gave me a bright, sweet smile in response.

"You're looking a little too smug there, Princess. I think I need to do something about that."

His smile turned mischievous and he leaned closer. Leo reached out, unlacing the ribbon ties on my nightgown, parting the fabric. A moment later he lowered his head to the swell of my breasts, his warm lips against my skin. I made a noise that was half moan; half sigh and Leo reached up and gently caressed my neck.

"It IS Halloween after all; maybe I should do something special tonight. Maybe I could be like a vampire for you."

His voice was amused as he moved his face toward my neck, Leo's teeth scraping against my skin as he kissed me softly.

"Ahh…Leo…"

He parted the fabric of my nightgown further, baring my skin to the cool night air. I shivered a little as his warm breath tickled across my skin.

"I want to hear your voice more and more. When you moan and sigh, it sets me on fire."

"Leo…c'mon…"

I pouted at him, but I could hear the need in my own voice causing him to smirk at me. He leaned down and nipped gently at my earlobe, licking and suckling it.

"But you know what I love best of all? I love kissing you."

My mind tripped over his words, it wasn't the answer I'd expected and I smiled brightly as I gazed up at him. Here he was getting me all hot and bothered and yet, somehow. He was more adorable than ever. I reached up and ran my fingers through his ginger mane, stroking it gently as I smiled up at him.

"I love kissing you too, Loke."

"Lucy…"

Leo leaned close and pressed his lips against mind, his kiss warm and passionate. I closed my eyes as I responded to his kiss. Feeling my love for him burning me up inside.


	4. LaLu

**My Darling Dracula** \- Laxus x Lucy

It was Halloween and a full moon could be dimly seen through the wispy clouds in the sky. I was in Laxus' room, being pushed down onto the soft bed. I gazed up at Laxus with bright eyes as he knelt over me.

"Laxus..."

"Lucy."

There was an intensity in his eyes that took my breath away. I opened my mouth to call his name again and he leaned over and pressed his lips against mine. His kiss was soft and gentle, and I sighed into his mouth. Our lips parted again and I gave Laxus a soft smile as I looked up at him. He reached out and gently twined his fingers in my hair.

"Are you feeling shy today, Lucy."

"A little."

I bit my lip as I nodded, my heart pounding and Laxus smiled slowly.

"Don't worry. I'll make you feel so good you forget all about being shy."

His words were a sugary sweet murmur and then he leaned over and pressed his lips against my neck.

"Ahh...Laxus..."

Laxus' lips were tender against my skin and my body quivered in response. The tiny flames in the candles on my bedside table flickered slightly and I found my gaze caught by them.'Oh, Laxus—that feels so good.' I stared at the flickering candles as Laxus' lips continued to devour my neck. I had a sudden thought and I felt my heart skip a beat. I know there is no possible way this could ever be true, but – 'what would it be like if Laxus were a vampire?' My mind drifted off into my daydream.

Laxus cornered me in the middle of the forest, pressing me up against a tree.

"Lucy..."

His voice was sweet as he spoke my name, and he lowered his lips to my neck, sinking fangs into my skin. I cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain. The sweet warm ache of his bite sent a wave of pleasure through my body. Laxus caught hold of my hands in his, pressing them back against the tree.

"Please don't run from me Lucy."

"But Laxus..."

My voice was hoarse as I whispered his name and I gazed up at the deep crimson staining his lips. There was something wistful and sad in his gaze.

"i'm so sorry Lucy. But I just..."

His grip tightened on mine, his fingers almost painfully strong. He gazed up at me with half-lidded eyes as he lowered his head towards my neck again.

"I cant stop myself."

His words were throaty and full of promise, and I quivered at the bittersweet sensation of his fangs against my skin. 'it's okay. I don't want you to stop. I cant ever say no to you, Laxus.'

"Lucy - Please let me have you"

"Laxus..."

"I want to taste all of you"

At that moment I felt a sweet burst of pain in my neck and I came back to myself with a start.

"Sorry, did that hurt?"

Laxus lifted his head slowly from my neck and his gaze met mine. His expression looked flat, almost fearful for a moment.

"No, its fine. You just startled me."

I smiled quickly up at him. He reached down and gently stroked my neck where he'd bitten it.

"When ever I kiss you it always makes me want more. I want to taste all of you."

'Oh! he said those same words in my daydream.' His blue eyes seemed to glow in the reflected moonlight from the window, and my heart began to pound.' Even if you really were a vampire Laxus...i know i'd still love you. ' I smiled a little at the thought and reached up to wrap my arms around his neck.

" I dont mind. You can have every part of me."

"Lucy.."

I gazed directly up at him as I spoke and his smile was slow and full of promise. He caught hold of my hands, twining our fingers together and pushed them down onto the sheets.

"When you say it like that, you make me want to keep you up all night long."

His husky whisper set my heart pounding again and I lifted my face towards his. I closed my eyes as our lips met in a sweet kiss, anticipating all that was yet to come...


	5. BixLu

**My Darling Dracula** \- Bixlow x Lucy

It was the night of Halloween and a full mood rode high in the sky above. A special masquerade ball was being held at Fairy Tail that evening. The flowing skirts of my emerald green dress floated up and down in time with my steps as I danced with Bixlow. He leaned closer and spoke softly in my ear.

"Cosplayer?"

"Yes?"

"Let's sneak away?"

"What?!"

My voice was louder than I'd intended and several of the guests around us turned to look at the disturbance. A blush stole across my cheeks and thankfully the onlookers quickly lost interest in us and returned to their dancing.

"C'mon. No one knows for sure who is who; or have you forgotten that your face is hidden?"

Bixlow reached up as he spoke, his fingers touching the lace mask that was affixed to my face. I know the point of this ball was for everyone to wear masks and hide their faces, but I was sure people would still be able to tell.

"Anyway, I think you should come with me. Let's go."

"Well, I ..."

Bix caught my hand before I could even say yes or no, and he pulled me away from the dance floor. I shook my head with a small laugh as I followed him out of the guild hall. 'And here I thought we were just escaping the dance but I should have known you'd want to sneak out of the guild as well Bix.' I mentally shook my head as we made our way in between a cluster of buildings in town.

"It's not bad going for a late night walk is it?"

The wind ruffled our hair, and I looked up at the pleased expression on Bixlow's face. I was enjoying myself too, more than I'd expected to.

"Not bad at all."

I laughed softly as I looked up at Bix and he grinned down at me. Then his expression turned suddenly thoughtful. He reached into the pocket of the jacket he wore tonight.

"What is it?"

Bixlow's lips curved upward in a smirk, his expression brightening further. He pulled a small silver hip flask out of his jacket.

"I got some vintage red wine when I was in Crocus the other day, though this probably wasn't the best container to put it in."

He glanced curiously down at the flask in his hand before he unscrewed the lid. His eyes moved to meet mine then, and he gave me a roguish grin.

"Do you want some Cosplayer? If you do, you'll have to kiss me to get it."

His tone was openly teasing and I pursed my lips in a pout, my cheeks puffing up slightly.

"I'm fine, thank you."

I went to turn my face away, but as I did so I stumbled as one of my heels landed on a rock in the middle of the alley way. My body tilted forward as I lost my balance. Before I could react, Bixlow wrapped his arm around me stopping me from falling.

"Thank you B-"

I lifted my head as I spoke and realized that his face was much closer than I'd expected. 'Oh!' My breath caught and I completely forgot what I'd been saying. Bixlow laughed softly, the sound amused and breathy.

"What are you blushing about?"

"I-I'm not."

"Do you really think you can lie to me?"

There was something oddly triumphant about his tone of voice and he leaned closer still. Our noses were almost touching. He was so close he was almost blurred in my vision.

"You could just be honest and say you're feeling shy you know."

I didn't know what to say, and there was something so captivation about his gaze that I couldn't quite look away. Bixlow caught my chin gently with deft fingers, lifting my face closer as he smirked at me.

"If you don't say it, then I'll just have to give you a helping hand. I hope you appreciate my efforts."

Bix took a swig from the hip flask in his hand and I watched the muscles in his throat flex as he swallowed. Then his mouth was pressed against mine in a sudden forceful kiss. His tongue slipped sweetly into my mouth and I could taste the lingering flavor of the wine through his kiss. He pulled back slowly.

"Well? Think you can say it now?"

Bix's lips were stained a dark red from the wine and as I watched he licked a last drop from the corner of his mouth. The sight was oddly erotic but the sight of his tongue lapping the ruby drop from his lips suddenly reminded me that it was Halloween. His actions reminded me of something and I spoke the words before I'd really thought about it.

"Bixlow, you seem almost like a vampire somehow."

"Wha?"

Bixlow's eyes widened in surprise at my statement, but a moment later he began to laugh loudly, his smile broad.

"You always say the most interesting things Cosplayer. If I really was a vampire, I wouldn't be tasting your lips, would I?"

I frowned up at him in confusion. Bix smirked at me and lowered his head towards my neck. He pressed a kiss against my bare skin.

"Right here. Here is where I'd be tasting."

His lips pressed against my flesh again and then his teeth as well, biting softly. I gave a sudden moan at the sweet aching sensation. Bixlow sucked gently on my neck. He laughed softly again and I felt his warm breath tickling my moist skin.

"Your voice sounds super sexy all of a sudden."

"No it…Ahh..."

He bit me again and I lost my words completely causing me to reach out to grab hold of him as my body quivers with desire. Bixlow lifted his head a little and moved his mouth to whisper huskily in my ear.

"You don't need to say anything. I know when you're enjoying it. You're my girl and I know what you like."

Bix slid the shoulder straps of my dress down baring my skin and leaned close to kiss my collarbone. A sweet thrill shuddered through my whole body as he bit me again. I reached up and ran my fingers through his hair. His kisses seemed to rain down on my skin and I moaned loudly. 'Bix you really are just like a vampire.' I caught a glimpse of the full moon glistening overhead and I smiled up at it as I gave myself over to Bixlow's kisses.


End file.
